Kereta Malam
by parikesit n1nna
Summary: Cerita dalam Bahasa Indonesia, AU. Shizuru telah menempuh ratusan kilometer yang menjauh-dekatkannya dengan Natsuki. Kali ini adalah perjalanan yang akan membawanya lebih jauh, menyadarkannya akan perubahan yang senantiasa memberi warna baru dalam kehidupan. Two short shots, may be.
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah cerita AU dari MaiHiME/otome. Shiznat. Two short shots, may be.

Panggilan terakhir untuk penumpang kereta yang ditumpangi Shizuru. Kemacetan di jalan depan stasiun membuat penumpang harus setengah berlari menuju kereta yang akan segera berangkat. Shizuru menyesap teh di gelas kertas, memandang barisan penumpang yang sedang menaiki kereta dari jendelanya. Dia sendiri sudah duduk dengan posisi yang nyaman, menghabiskan sedikit demi sedikit teh favoritnya. Tempat duduk di sebelahnya masih kosong, Shizuru berharap tidak akan ada orang yang duduk di sana mengingat perjalanannya masih di hari kerja.

Perkiraan Shizuru benar, penumpang sepi, tempat duduk lengang di mana-mana. Merapatkan jaket, dia tengah membiasakan diri dengan udara dingin dalam kereta. Shizuru menutup mata, baru 10 menit kereta berjalan, tapi benaknya sudah membayangkan senyum seseorang yang akan dia temui di kota pemberhentian terakhir kereta ini. Shizuru memfokuskan diri pada sorot mata orang yang dia bayangkan, selain rindu dia juga berusaha melawan rasa mual. Banyak kendaraan memberi sensasi tak menyenangkan di kepala dan perut Shizuru, terutama bila dia menikmati pemandangan dari kaca samping kendaraan yang dia naiki.

Neurolog langganan Shizuru bilang itu hanya sedikit efek samping dari kecerdasan Shizuru, dia menjadi peka terhadap perubahan apapun di sekelilingnya. Perubahan secara visual contohnya, dan dokter tersebut menyarankan Shizuru melihat ke kaca depan kendaraan dan menghindari kaca samping. Shizuru kesulitan mempraktekkannya di kereta.

Perubahan. Apa yang kira-kira berubah dari Natsuki, ya? Batin Shizuru

Dua tahun lalu, Shizuru memutuskan untuk kuliah di kota yang berjarak empat ratus sekian kilometer dari Natsuki, meninggalkan Natsuki dan kebimbangannya. Beberapa saat setelah hari kelulusan Shizuru, sebelum dia mengikuti tes masuk mahasiswa baru, Natsuki memberi jawaban terhadap pernyataan cintanya. Natsuki mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia menyayangi Shizuru sebagai sahabat terbaiknya, menghancurkan hati Shizuru berkeping-keping dan menghentikan harapan Shizuru selama hampir dua tahun. Berkali-kali Shizuru menyesali telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, dan karena merasa tak sanggup terus berinteraksi hanya sebagai sahabat dengan Natsuki, Shizuru memilih mencerabut paksa kehadiran Natsuki di kehidupannya. Dia menjauh pergi untuk menenangkan diri dan berusaha menjadikan Natsuki hanya sebagai sahabat. Dia punya cita-cita dan universitasnya kini adalah yang terbaik di bidang yang diinginkan Shizuru.

Pikiran Shizuru beralih pada rasa mual yang masih mengganggunya. Dia berusaha mengalihkannya kembali pada kelanjutan ingatan dua tahun yang lalu.

Dua tahun lalu Shizuru juga menggunakan kereta malam untuk pindah dari kota tempat dia bersekolah SMA ke kota tempat bersekolahnya sekarang. Shizuru merasa langit mendadak mendung saat kereta penjemputnya tiba di stasiun. Tiupan peluit menandai kedatangan berton-ton besi yang mengguncang-guncang tanah pijakan. Shizuru naik ke keretanya setelah panggilan terakhir dikumandangkan, menikmati saat-saat bersama Natsuki yang mungkin untuk terakhir kali di tahun itu. Shizuru tak punya rencana untuk kembali ke kota itu sampai tahun depan, saat ulang tahun Natsuki. Dia berdiri dan melambaikan tangan pada Natsuki untuk sekian kali di pintu kereta, sampai pintu kereta tertutup, tiba-tiba merasa dibutakan oleh kesedihan yang berusaha dia pendam. Kereta berjalan perlahan mulanya, seperti airmata Shizuru.

Shizuru berterima kasih dalam hati kepada kereta malam saat itu, dia duduk sendiri dan menangis sepuasnya sampai pagi tanpa banyak orang yang memperhatikan.

Shizuru juga menggunakan kereta malam untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di tanah kelahirannya. Akhirnya dia menikmati perjalanan-perjalanannya dengan kereta malam, dengan privasi yang diberikan oleh rasa kantuk penumpang lain, Shizuru menikmati pemandangan malam kota-kota yang dilewati keretanya. Lengang, silih berganti, kadang disinari lampu kekuningan sehingga tercipta gambar seperti foto lama dalam frame.

Perjalanan ribuan kilometer yang telah dilewati Shizuru bersama kereta malam-lah yang juga membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang datang dari lubuk hati. Kesedihan pasca patah hatinya terobati. Tidak seketika, tapi lukanya perlahan menjadi jaringan parut yang warnanya memucat. Shizuru merasakannya di sela-sela suara Natsuki di telepon, rasa terjaganya terhadap panggilan dari Natsuki perlahan memudar. Keingintahuannya terhadap kisah sehari-hari Natsuki menjadi terlupakan oleh rutinitas sebagai mahasiswa. Orang-orang baru dan janjinya terhadap diri sendiri untuk membuka diri terhadap lingkungan baru memberinya obat tambahan yang bersinergi baik dengan keinginannya sembuh dari sakit cinta terhadap Natsuki. Meski kadang muncul rindu yang sekonyong-konyong, tak bisa dia cegah.

Dua tahun sudah dan lusa adalah hari kelulusan Natsuki.

Bohong bila Shizuru sudah sama sekali tak merasakan debaran di dadanya terhadap sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Natsuki. Perempuan berambut gelap itu adalah cinta pertama Shizuru. Shizuru teringat pada malam-malam di mana dia sulit memejamkan mata, pikirannya selalu tentang Natsuki. Teringat bagaimana kemudian dia sesali keputusannya pergi dari sisi Natsuki begitu saja. Ego Shizuru yang besar tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Natsuki menolaknya begitu saja. Harapan dalam hatinya adalah Natsuki merasa kehilangan dia, bahwa kepergiannya memberi bekas yang permanen di hati Natsuki seperti apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Natsuki. Nantinya dia sadari, di antara mereka Natsuki-lah yang paling terluka. Di antara mereka, Natsuki-lah yang melesat dewasa.

Terlepas dari betapa gila perasaannya dulu pada Natsuki, Shizuru menjadi orang yang lebih bijak kini. Kontrol dirinya yang semenjak dulu memang baik, menjadi lebih baik lagi. Namun saat Natsuki mengatakan sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas Shizuru, harapan itu muncul kembali di hatinya. Harapan untuk membawa kisah yang berbeda di kesempatan ke dua, walaupun itu cuma harapan dan kesempatan dari diri Shizuru sendiri. Intuisi Shizuru biasanya tepat, dan dia was-was bila kali ini adalah satu dari sedikit yang meleset.

Lagi pula ada Takeda.

Takeda, seperti Shizuru, mengejar-kejar Natsuki mulai kelas 2 SMA. Bedanya, Takeda terang-terangan sedangkan Shizuru hanya bisa menyamarkan keinginannya. Hadirlah dia sebagai salah satu teman Natsuki yang kemudian menjadi sahabat terbaiknya. Berulang kali Shizuru harus menahan diri saat dia melihat Takeda berusaha meluluhkan hati Natsuki, Shizuru tertolong oleh sikap acuh tak acuh Natsuki terhadap Takeda saat mereka masih bersekolah bersama dulu. Kini Takeda di tahun kedua universitas yang sama dengan sekolah SMA mereka, kans Takeda selama dua tahun lalu lebih terbuka lebar dari pada Shizuru yang berbeda kota. Shizuru bukannya tak memikirkan hal itu, tapi dia sungguh bertekad untuk melepaskan Natsuki. Sekarang, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi antara Natsuki dengan Takeda kembali memberi Shizuru sensasi yang tidak menyenangkan.

Mungkin dia terlalu banyak berharap. Shizuru menarik napas, berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba kembali meluap terhadap Natsuki. Terlalu berharap sering memberi dampak merugikan. Shizuru maklum mengenai kenyataan bahwa cinta pertama tertinggal selamanya. Ke mana pun Shizuru melangkah, ada bagian dari dirinya yang membawa Natsuki turut serta. Bagian dari dirinya yang mencintai Natsuki. Tapi Shizuru tak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri mengenai harapan-harapan baru yang mendadak lahir menyambut berita "dia dan Natsuki akan satu kota lagi" yang belum tentu pasti.

Shizuru menghela napas seakan beban di hatinya akan larut bersama udara yang keluar dari paru-parunya.

Demi menghindari pikirannya yang semakin sulit dia kontrol, Shizuru membuka laptopnya. Ada beberapa tugas mata kuliah yang harus dia selesaikan dan dia tak mau waktu bersama Natsuki berkurang hanya karena dia mendadak kesulitan membagi waktu. Karena banyak melamun, tandas Shizuru pada diri sendiri. Dia menghadiahi senyuman untuk kekonyolan pikirannya, lalu menghabiskan sisa perjalanan kereta untuk mengerjakan tugas.

P.S.: happy birthday Fujino Shizuru


	2. Chapter 2: Festival, Sushi

Kereta tiba di stasiun yang dijanjikan. Shizuru menghirup bau udara lama yang terasa baru di ingatan olfaktori-nya. Kepalanya sakit, disertai pusing dan sedikit mual akibat memaksakan diri mengerjakan tugas kuliah di atas kereta. Shizuru masih punya satu hari untuk istirahat cukup dan mengerjakan sisa tugas.

Sambil mempersiapkan hati sebelum bertemu Natsuki.

Shizuru memesan taksi. Sesampainya di penginapan, Shizuru baru sadar kalau handphone-nya mati, lalu mencolokkannya pada sumber energi. Dia mengurungkan niat menghubungi Natsuki. Meletakkan tas-tas begitu saja, dia berbaring menatap langit-langit. "Natsuki...," Shizuru mendesah dalam pikiran sendiri. Perlahan-lahan rasa lelah menuntunnya pada stadium-stadium tidur.

Matahari tepat di atas kepala saat Shizuru terjaga, yang pertama kali dia rasakan adalah lapar yang menggigit. Shizuru menimbang-nimbang, makan sebelum mandi atau mandi sebelum makan. Dia meraih handphone untuk mengetahui waktu, melepaskan sambungan listrik lalu memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk. Ada yang dari Natsuki. Sisanya dari dosen yang memintanya memberi asistensi untuk beberapa adik kelas. Shizuru membalas dengan mengingatkan bahwa dia sudah ijin tidak bisa memberi asistensi minggu ini karena harus mengurus beberapa berkas ijasah di sekolah lama. Sambil menghadiri kelulusan Natsuki, batinnya. Tapi Shizuru tak membalas pesan Natsuki. Dia letakkan handphone di tempat tidur, mencari sebutir antasida di kantong tasnya dan mengunyah pelan. Nyeri di ulu hati berkurang, tapi tidak di kepalanya.

Shizuru memutuskan berbaring lagi, membiasakan diri terhadap nyeri di kepalanya. Ditatapnya kembali langit-langit yang semalam telah diakrabinya. Shizuru teringat sepotong roti yang dia simpan pagi tadi, mengambilnya tanpa bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu memasukkannya secubit demi secubit ke dalam mulut.

Setelah nyeri di kepalanya reda, Shizuru meraih tugas-tugasnya. Dia bersikeras untuk menyelesaikannya hari ini juga, tak banyak yang harus dia kerjakan, dia telah mencicilnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedikit lagi, batin Shizuru.

Hari menjelang malam saat Shizuru menyelesaikan tugas kuliah. Beristirahat sejenak, dia membuat secangkir teh dan meregangkan diri. Shizuru teringat untuk memesan tiket kembali ke kotanya, meski hatinya berkata kota inilah yang terasa sebagai rumah, Shizuru memilih kembali dengan kereta malam. Tangannya membuat gerakan seolah memperkirakan berat handphone di genggamannya setelah dia mengkonfirmasi tiket, memutuskan inilah saat menghubungi Natsuki.

Suara di seberang begitu familiar, Shizuru nyaris melupakan nyeri di kepalanya saat Natsuki menjawab panggilannya. Seperti rasa lega pulang ke rumah setelah perjalanan panjang, batin Shizuru di sela percakapan dengan Natsuki. Ia terkejut oleh kabar Shizuru berada di penginapan beberapa blok dari tempat tinggalnya, lalu mengomeli Shizuru panjang lebar karena tidak menginap di tempatnya saja.

"Nanti capek, malah tak bisa istirahat. Kamar Natsuki kan berantakan," tandas Shizuru teringat kebiasaannya membantu membersihkan tempat Natsuki saat weekend, supaya dia sendiri tak gerah melihat segalanya berantakan saat menikmati waktu berdua. Dia membayangkan wajah Natsuki yang seketika akan merah karena malu mendengarnya, Shizuru belum kehabisan stok godaan untuk Natsuki.

Natsuki mengajaknya makan malam tapi Shizuru menolaknya. "Simpan mantera sihirnya untuk besok," batin Shizuru. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan malam di kota ini sendirian, malam ini, menikmati festival yang sedang berlangsung. Ada satu restoran sushi baru di dekat perayaan festival yang ingin Shizuru coba. Dia ingin meletakkan sumpit dan memakannya dengan tangan, seperti kebiasaan bar-bar Natsuki tapi minus mayo, dan itu hanya bisa dia lakukan bila tak seorangpun mengenalnya di tempat makan tersebut. Shizuru menyanggupi bertemu Natsuki sebelum perayaan wisuda besok di akhir percakapan mereka.

Setelah menyegarkan tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air, Shizuru berjalan menuju festival beberapa blok dari penginapannya. Saat melewati tempat tinggal Natsuki, Shizuru berhenti sebentar menatap jendela kamar perempuan berambut gelap itu. Shizuru melanjutkan perjalanan setelah melawan keinginannya untuk mampir ke tempat Natsuki. Keramaian festival belum mampu mengenyahkan rasa sendiri dalam hati Shizuru. Dia tersenyum pada penjual makanan kecil yang dibelinya, berterima kasih setelah membayar. Alih-alih memakannya, Shizuru malah mengantongi makanan tersebut karena tak menemukan tempat duduk. Shizuru ingin menikmati festival sampai larut nanti, sampai pesta kembang api, tapi terlebih dulu dia harus mengisi perutnya yang sedari tadi keroncongan.

"Shi...zuru?" Shizuru menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya.  
"Ara... Natsuki," Shizuru berusaha meredam keterkejutannya. Aneh sekali melihat Natsuki dan festival. Dua-duanya sama membuat hati Shizuru bergairah, gairah yang berbeda tentunya, tapi keduanya susah dipertemukan. Natsuki benci keramaian. Dulu jika Shizuru mengajak Natsuki berkencan, meski itu hanya istilah pribadi Shizuru, Natsuki selalu menolak tempat-tempat ramai. Sebenarnya Shizuru justru senang, kebutuhan 'privacy' Natsuki memungkinkannya mempunyai waktu berdua saja dengan Natsuki, hanya saja Shizuru merasa lebih sulit untuk menahan diri. Supaya tidak memuntahkan perasaannya begitu saja dan membuat sisanya berantakan. Shizuru akhirnya mengutarakan perasaan di hari kelulusannya dan seperti tebakannya, berantakan.

Natsuki mengajak Shizuru menjauh dari keramaian. Ke tempat yang lebih tinggi untuk melihat kembang api, kata Natsuki.  
"Tapi perutku lapar, Natsuki," tukas Shizuru. Giliran Natsuki terkejut. Biasanya yang menggerutu tentang lapar di antara mereka adalah Natsuki.

Shizuru dan Natsuki duduk saling berhadapan. Mereka sudah memesan satu paket sushi yang sekarang sudah diletakkan di antara mereka. Shizuru tersenyum melihat Natsuki makan seperti biasa dengan acuh tak acuh. Dikesampingkannya sumpitnya, Shizuru mengikuti cara makan ala Natsuki dan mereka tersenyum-senyum geli terhadap satu sama lain. Dua perempuan androgini itu seperti berada dalam dunia yang mereka cipta bersama. Seperti di masa lalu, Natsuki menumpahkan teh yang tersenggol tangan kanannya saat meraih makanan. Shizuru lupa mengingatkan diri untuk memindahkan gelas minum Natsuki sebelum ia mulai makan. Seperti di masa lalu, Shizuru dan Natsuki buru-buru menegakkan gelas Natsuki dan tangan mereka bersentuhan, kali ini keempat mata mereka bertatapan. Saat itu seperti saat ini, pipi Natsuki yang mudah memerah mulai menunjukkan semburat warna, tapi kali ini Natsuki tak buru-buru menarik tangannya. Hati Shizuru berdebar-debar, denyut jantungnya meningkat, namun yang tampak di wajahnya hanya senyuman. Shizuru menggenggam tangan Natsuki, berbagai harapan kembali tumbuh subur, dua hal ini terjadi bersamaan tanpa bisa dia cegah.

NB: saya berubah pikiran, cerita ini jadi three shots. Sori.


End file.
